


Happy Birthday, You Little Shit

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Gavin Reed, Birthday Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Kissing, M/M, no beta we die like men, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Happy birthday, you little shit."“I thought you'd forgotten.”





	Happy Birthday, You Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I've had the worst migraine for days and I've been writing a new fic so I apologise if this is awful. I was flipping through my reed900 zine from lusciouswhiteflame and the [first page](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/180050692389/happy-birthday-you-little-shit-reverse-au) just inspired me to write this so...enjoy?
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Blue lights flashed around them, the chaotic mess of officers communicating through crackling radios and urging on-lookers to move away suffocating them. The late evening sun had finally dwindled until the only light came from the harsh white of the streetlight above them. More vehicles pulled up: two other police cars and an ambulance. The noise around them only seemed to grow louder.

Nines sighed, rubbing at his temples in a vain attempt to will the tension from his head. Today had been a rough day; chasing after suspects of a drug deal, dodging the alarmingly high possibility of being shot and now this.

_Some fucking celebration_ , he thought bitterly.

He was just about ready to call it a night, head home and curl up under his covers – because lord only knows he needs the rest. But then two hands cup his face, thumbs smoothing over his cheekbones and fingers framing his head. A familiar scent, calming, like mint and pine wood but mixed with a hint of blood, fills his nose with his next breath and Nines can’t help the small smile that tugs at his lips.

A forehead comes to rest against his and a lingering kiss is pressed to the tip of his nose. Nines tilts his head upwards, taking the rare opportunity to steal a kiss from his boyfriend. Gavin mumbles a protest against his lips but the android doesn’t fight back; instead, he chooses to lean closer and tease Nines' lips apart with his tongue.

It's a sweet kiss, tender and loving and missing the usual feisty desire that the two lovers share. Nines finds that he rather likes it, possibly prefers it. There’s something so intimate about sharing this otherwise unimportant moment with his boyfriend, mouths melded together in a blissful show of love. Neither of them notice the soft flakes that slowly begin to drift down from the clouded sky above, resting comfortably over any available surface - including both of their heads, melting into their hair and creating the picture perfect scene.

Right now, all Nines is focused on is the feeling of Gavin’s lips on his, his tongue in his mouth, his hands on his face. Everything else, the frenzy surrounding them, manages to fade out into a white noise.

When they separate, Gavin doesn’t pull away – keeping their faces a breath’s width apart. There’s a playful glint in his eyes, faded grey in the winter light, and he runs a thumb over Nines' lips. “Happy birthday, you little shit.”

Nines snickers, biting down gently on the tip of the android's thumb whilst holding eye contact. That earns him another chaste kiss.

“I thought you'd forgotten.” he admits, thinking back to how Gavin hadn’t brought up his birthday all day. He felt stupid for feeling disappointed over it, but for some stupid reason he'd thought Gavin would at least make jokes about how he’s becoming an ‘old man'.

“You’re an idiot, Ni.” Gavin scolded lightly, almost as if he could read Nines’ thoughts. “I know you hate huge celebrations. And I highly doubt you'd appreciate me making a scene in the middle of the DPD.”

He had a point there. Bloody smartass.

Nines told him as much, causing his boyfriend to laugh.

“So,” Nines whispered against Gavin's lips, unable to resist joining them together again for a brief moment before pulling at the android’s bottom lip and smirking. “What did you have planned then? I’m assuming you have _something_.”

Gavin met his smirk, pulling back to tap his nose playfully before hopping off from the dumpster he'd been perched on. “I have a little something, yeah.” he teases, grabbing at Nines' hand and lacing their fingers together. “Gotta wait until we get home, though.”

Nines grumbles his dislike at the idea but agrees, his mind running wild at the possibilities (which range dramatically because Gavin is an unpredictable little shit). They head towards the officers gathering reports on what happened to offer their own inputs, and Gavin doesn’t protest when Nines slides their joined hands into the pocket of his large jacket. In fact, if he's not mistaken, he’s pretty sure he spotted the hints of a blush dusting over the android’s cheeks.

Squeezing Gavin’s hand with a smile, he brushes his lips over his boyfriend’s temple and whispers a quiet thank you to him when nobody's looking. Gavin just leans into his side, running his thumb over his knuckles and smiling.

Perhaps the day was looking up, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm working on a new fic as well as the next chapter for Sex Money Feelings Die! Hopefully it won't take too long. 
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
